1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip control glove designed to teach proper grip pressure when swinging an item of sports equipment or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a grip control glove which uses the principle of biofeedback to teach proper grip pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sports that require grasping and swinging of a piece of equipment, such as golf, baseball, tennis and the like, it is important to maintain proper grip pressure while swinging the equipment. For example, in golf, there is a tendency to grip the golf club too tightly while swinging the club. It has long been understood that a tight grip hinders the release of the clubhead in the hitting area, causing the club speed to be reduced and the ball to travel less distance. Conversely, a relaxed grip (i.e., a light grip pressure) allows the hands to move faster through the ball with a more complete follow-through, resulting in greater hitting distance (see, e.g., GOLF DIGEST, September 1985, p. 85; Febuary 1986, p. 200; December 1987, p. 32; April 1991, p. 39; GOLF, October 1988, p. 38; April 1989, p. 68; GOLF WORLD, November 1990, p. 87). A relaxed grip has similar benefits in other sports that require a swinging motion.
Several glove-based aids designed to improve grip in some manner have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,003 to Parlanti discloses a golf glove having attached thereto one portion of a fastener, such as a snap fastener, and golf club handle having attached thereto a mating portion of the fastener. When the two portions of the fastener are engaged, the fastener ensures proper placement of the user's hand on the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,903 to Swanson discloses a golf glove having a raised ridge or bead extending across the palm to abut the handle grip of a golf club and guide the user's hand to the proper grip position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,146 to Taylor discloses a glove, such as a golf glove, having projections extending laterally outward from the palm-side thereof, which provide a more secure grip on a golf club or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,595 to Wilkins discloses a golf club grip positioning aid comprising a glove having a grip position indicator disposed within the thumb portion of the glove. The indicator includes an elongated, triangularly-shaped strip. The strip is oriented such that, when the grip position of the thumb is improper, one of the elongated edges of the strip impinges on the user's thumb to urge the user to correct the grip position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,225 to Snyder discloses a golf glove grip positioning aid. Each of two gloves has self-gripping tapes disposed on an outer surface thereof. The tapes are of the hook and loop type and form a bond with a corresponding material on the golf club grip to ensure a proper grip position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,280 to Dickerson discloses a golf grip training glove having corresponding hook and loop strips on respective left and right golf gloves. When the grip position on the golf club is correct, the strips are aligned and interlocked. The left-hand glove further includes a different color strip indicating the correct contact point of the left hand on the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,126 to Harvanek discloses a glove, such as a golf glove, having markings formed thereon which provide the user with a visual indication of the proper gripping position. A proper gripping position can be obtained by aligning the markings with the golf club handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,214 to St. Ville discloses a golf glove having a padded strip and a visual indicator to assist in gripping a golf club in the proper position.
The gloves disclosed in the above patents either aid in proper hand positioning or provide a more secure grip. None of these gloves addresses the problem of proper gripping pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,726 to Murray discloses a sports training glove having pressure actuated switches for ensuring a firm grip on a golf club or tennis racket. Rubber pad pressure-operated switches are secured to the inside gripping surface of the glove. When a golf club is firmly gripped, all of the switches are held open by the pressure; however, if the grip is relaxed below a predetermined level, an alarm will be sounded to warn the user that the grip should be tightened. While this system addresses the issue of gripping pressure, it is concerned with too little pressure and is thus not suitable for preventing excessive gripping pressuring and teaching a relaxed grip. Thus, there are no known glove-based devices which are useful for teaching relaxation of grip.
A number of gripping aid devices that are situated on the handle portion of a golf club have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,322 to English discloses a golf club handle formed with protuberances having rough outer surfaces for warning the user of application of excessive force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,973 to Sterbik discloses a golf club handle which compensates for gripping pressure differences between the upper and lower hands. The handle includes spring-biased upper and lower depressor pads positioned in opposite sides of a tubular housing. Levers within the housing couple the relative movements of the pads such that inward movement of one pad produces outward movement of the other pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,034 to Lee discloses a golf grip training device designed to be attached and removed from the handle of a golf club. An elongated, pressure sensitive switch comprising resilient conductive strips is mounted on the underside of the handle and is response to the grip pressure of the golfer. When excessive pressure is applied, the switch closes, thereby activating a buzzer which produces an audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,785 to Mills discloses a golf club training apparatus which includes a handle-mounted switch that is activated in response to improper grip pressure during the golf club swing. The switch activates a motor disposed within the shaft of the golf club, which generates vibrations alerting the golfer of the excessive pressure.
These handle-mounted golf club training devices tend to be complex and require either augmentation of a golf club by positioning the device on the handle of the golf club or a specially designed club dedicated to the purpose of grip control training. Consequently, these devices are typically expensive, cumbersome to employ, and have golf club handles which differ significantly in shape and feel from those of normal (nontraining) golf clubs. Accordingly, there remains a need for an affordable device capable of teaching proper grip pressure which can be conveniently used without requiring modification or augmentation of the golf club.
The disclosures of all of the above-referenced publications and patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.